la lune rouge
by namine01
Summary: histoire entre trois amis qui vont avoir des petit regres de partir de leur île vont decouvrir de nouveaux amis mais aussi de nouveau enemie.ils auront à affronter des mechant mais des amis qui meurt ils vivront une aventure passionante mais aussi très triste avec un peu de dramtique


_La lune rouge _

_Auteur: namine01_

_Attention cette fanfiction comporte un peu de sang donc vos mieux ce Qui n'aime pas le sang de lire sauf le premier chapitre il n'est pas avec du sang._

_Merci de lire et écrire une review et désoler pour les faute d'orthographe._

_Lisait bien et les personnages ne sont pas à moi._

(le réveil sonne)

Sora c'est l'heure d'aller a l'école (?)

Oui j arrive (?)

_Bonjour je m'appelle Sora et je suis a l'école _

(descend les marche)

Coucou maman et papa (Sora)

Coucou mon poussin (les parent de Sora)

Coucou petite sœur (Sora)

Mon poussin tu peu amener ta petite sœur à la garderie si te plait (le père de Sora)

Oui papa bon en n'y va petite sœur je veux pas être au retard (Sora)

Ok (la petite sœur de Sora)

(claque la porte et marche jusqu'à la garderie)

_Il va souvent l'amener à la garderie a cause de ses parent qui travaille _

Aller je vien te chercher ce soir (Sora)

Revient vite grand-frère (la petite sœur)

(il marche jusqu'à l'école)

Quand tout à coup on le saute dessus

Salut Kairi (Sora)

Je t'ai toujours pas fait peur mon parie va être mauvais (Kairi)

_Jeune fille qui parie très souvent sur les choses de la vie Sora lui fait regretter de parier contre lui bien qu'elle gagne souvent au bras fer et au pouce chinois_

C'est vrai mais tu gagne tout le temps

je reprend mes chance à l'école.

_Une personne les rejoint il s'appelle Riku lami des deux _

Salut Riku (les deux)

Salut vous deux vous m'avez attendu aujourd'hui (Riku)

Non on se disputer (les deux)

_Il rigole souvent ensemble et se font des blague et vont sur l'autre île là ou il y a une cabane qui est la leur il s'amuse et saute sur les palmier._

Riku après que je ramène ma sœur en va sur l'île (Sora)

Si vous y allez moi aussi (Kairi)

Ok on n'y va en rentre qu'on en veux toute façon (Riku)

(la sonnerie de l'école sonna)

En cours de français

La professeur était de nouveaux là après un arrêt maladie

Riku, Kairi et Sora avait l'habitude de ce passer des mots en classe

Sora qu'Est-ce qu'il y a nous somme en cours (la professeur)

Madame j ai besoin d'aller vomir (Sora)

Vas-y ne vomit pas parterre (la professeur)

On l'accompagne madame (Riku et Kairi)

Aller-y alors(la professeur)

Qu'Est-ce qu'il y a ce coup c'est pour un truc urgent (Riku)

Il a raison ce coup c'était qu'on cas urgent (Kairi)

Faut qu'on sorte d'ici (Sora)

J'ai une idée pour ca (Riku)

Ok on va ou (Kairi)

Sur l'ile (Sora)

Ok ca m'arrange en s'ennui en cour (Kairi)

C'est vrai t'as raison (Riku)

Prenons le souterrain (Sora)

Oui j'ai eu la même idée (Riku)

(ils descendirent les marches doucement)

La voie est libre vite (Sora)

(ils passèrent dans les plaque de souterrain)

Voila on n'y va à notre île jusqu'à que je ramène ma sœur on reste sur l'île et on se revoit ce soir avant qu'on aille manger (Sora)

Ok (Riku et Kairi)

Hum ca fait du bien le sable et l'eau de mer (Kairi)

Vous avez vos maillot de bain (Sora)

Oui moi je les ai toujours vu que on le fait souvent (Riku)

Moi aussi (Kairi)

J'ai amener à manger (Sora)

Les glace qu'on mange tout le temps (Kairi)

C'est bien notre tradition on n'en mange à chaque fois qu'on vient ici (Sora)

Tous a la baignade (Kairi)

(ils se baignèrent ensemble)

Pendant ce temps

La professeur ne s'avait pas rendu compte qu'il n'était pas revenue

Elle regarda si tout le monde était la mais elle ne vit plus Riku , Sora et Kairi

Alors elle est mis absent

_Avec de la chance vu qu'il n'appelle pas tous les parents ils auraient de la chance pour eux_

Revenue a l'île ils se jetèrent de l'eau et sortirent de l'eau pour manger la glace.

_Souvent leur glace sont a l'eau de mer_

Voila finit j'espère que vous avait aimer et toute mes excuse pour les faute d'orthographe

Sora: moi je suis sage d'habitude

Riku: non en vrai tu fais que des bêtise

Kairi: et moi je fais des bêtise tu trouve

Namine01: vous êtes tous des petits garnement surtout si vous êtes trois en plus

Les trois : quoi c'est pas vrai

Namine01: bon aller dîtes au revoir

Les trois : allez prochain chapitre dîtes nous si en est sage ou pas aller taper 1 pour sage et 2 pour pas sage

Tous review


End file.
